My Love
by NinjaTurtleManiac
Summary: When Topaz moves in with Mikey, he wants to thank her for leaving her life behind and living with him. Mikey plans a romantic day out for just him and her;carnival, dinner and a drive-in movie. Nothing much just romantic short with MikeyXOC


It's been two months since we moved into this train station place, into our home. Topaz and I fixed it up pretty well, we even managed to get the oven and fridge in the kitchen to work, we put in wallpaper and carpet and we got some furniture and stuff from the junkyard, it looks really nice now.

I've been hiding something from her; i've been planning a romantic day out with her. _For her_. She's sacrificed almost everything to move in with me and leaving her sisters behind that I want to do something for her to show that I'm thankful that she came with me. First in the morning I'm going to wake up early and make her pancakes and chocolate milk with a bunch of flowers and her favourite video, for almost all day we'll go to the carnival and do whatever she wants, for dinner we'll eat wherever she wants and at night I'm gonna take to see a drive-in movie of her choice. With which I might add, I'm gonna take her favourite foods. She might think that I'm doing too much for her but I want to do this for her, she's my wife; my love.

The next morning... (Topaz's Point Of View)

It's been a month since we moved in together, I love him so much. We're like a real married couple now. I woke up this morning with an empty half of the bed and a smell of maple syrup and chocolate milk. In the bedroom came Mikey with a tray of pancakes, chocolate milk and flowers.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." he said.

"Good morning Mikey." I said. Mikey walked over to my side of the bed making sure he didn't drop the tray. He placed it on my lap and kissed me. I giggled.

"I made you your favourites, pancakes with maple syrup, chocolate milk with no sugar because I know you hate it with sugar and I got you tulips cut at roots because I know you're allergic to roses and you hate when people cut the ends off of flowers." Mikey said, he picked up the fork and fed me a bite of the pancakes.

"Yummy." I mumbled, "This is really delicious Mikey thank you. What's with all this?" I asked.

"Well, it's been a month since we've moved in and I really want to show you how much I appreciate you coming with me and living with me." I couldn't help but smile and caress his cheek.

"Oh Mikey, I love you. This is really sweet, thank you." I kissed him on the lips.

"This is only the beginning sweetheart." he started, "Put on your best disguise; I'm taking you out for the most romantic day of your life."

"Oh, it sounds wonderful Mikey." I playfully gave him a hug and I gave him a peck on the nose. Mikey happily ran out of the room to get ready. I know, and he knows that he's doing too much, but Mikey seems really excited about the day we were about to have.

(Mikey's Point Of View)

First up was the carnival, we were gonna do anything she wanted to do, any games, any rides, any food. When we turned up to the carnival, before we got out the car, I said to her, "Baby, just to let you know we're going to do whatever you want at the carnival, okay?"

"Really?" she said with a smile.

"Absolutely, it's your day today." I said gesturing the word 'your' with a touch on her nose. Before we got out she gave me one last kiss of her thanks.

At the entrance there was a mother with a baby in front of us and the baby was asleep. I saw Topaz looking at the baby with awe. It kind of made me shiver, I knew that we'd have babies one day but it still gave me the creeps about the thought of being a father. Maybe I'll chill out about being a father in the future. I did love the look on her face as she stared at the baby though.

Anyways, we bought fifty tickets to use on anything she wanted to do. "Can we go on the rollercoaster first Mikey?" she asked real excitedly.

"Duh, it's your day." I said.

We went on the rollercoaster and we screamed our lungs out. I swear that it was higher than it looked from the waiting line. Luckily Topaz had breakfast really early that morning or it would have been all over me. When we got off I carried her piggyback until her stomach caught up with her.

To calm ourselves down she asked to play some games. We played the 'Ball in the Clowns Mouth' game thing. Topaz won a key ring of a little puppy. After that we played a basketball game were you verse a lot of people and whoever makes the most hoops wins a prize..._I won. _I won a giant Tiger so I gave it to Topaz because Tigers are her favourite animal.

We played a lot more games and rides and we ate chips and popcorn and hotdogs. She and I got pretty tuckered out by the end of the day but there was one ride that we finished it up with; The Tunnel of Love.

(Topaz's Point Of View)

Oh, the Tunnel of Love was so romantic, Mikey's arm never left my shoulder, his warm hand never left my cheek and his lips never left my own. I love him, I love him so much. I lie. _Love is an understatement. _I know that there isn't a strong enough word to describe how much I love Mikey. He has put so much effort to making me feel at home while moving in with him. But if I had never had moved in with him, I would have felt more un-at-home, I can't live without him.

(Mikey's Point Of View)

Next was the dinner of her choice, she chose a pizzeria. Not exactly romantic but it's her choice. I am unbelievably in love with her, like she always says; love is an understatement. Dinner was really nice, we fed each other bites, we kissed a lot 'cough, cough'. She loved it a lot, she ordered all of her favourite pizzas and we talked until like seven o'clock.

After dinner we headed for the drive in. In the car I had blindfolded Topaz to make it more of a surprise. I didn't let her take it off until we were parked and I had set up the food on the dashboard and the movie started. When the movie finally started, "You can take it off now." Topaz took off her blindfold and she saw the food and the drive in screen.

"Oh Mikey. This is really bodacious sweetie. Thank you." She grabbed me from behind the neck and kissed me on the lips.

For the rest of the night we ate and watched the movie. Every moment she moved closer and closer to me. At one point she went over the top, she started to rub my leg. Up and down and down and up, then she gave me a devilish stare. I was speechless and I started to sweat as her strokes on my leg got lower between them. "Babe what are you thinking?"

"You know what I'm thinking Mikey." she spun around and sat backwards on my lap. She then started to kiss my neck. I was so nervous by that point wondering how far she was going to take it. I was sweating like a pig now. I kept stuttering, trying to ask what she was trying to do. But she stopped my lips with her finger, "Don't speak Mikey." She then pulled the lever on the chair to make it fall backwards.

"Meep!" I meeped as the chair fell. She then came really close to the side of my head where my ear would be if I wasn't a turtle.

"You know what I'm thinking and you like the idea, I know you too well, you sweat when you're nervous and you get this nervous, it means you like something."

"You do know me too well, how come you're not nervous?" She sat back and started twiddling her fingers.

"You know why I think I'm not nervous?" I shook my head, "Because I know i've found a guy that I can trust and care for to give myself to." Those words travelled through me like water through a sponge. It was true. At that I seemed to stop sweating and stuttering. I then grabbed her and passionately kissed her on the lips and on the neck. "Woah, Mikey are you sure?"

"Yes, because I know i've found the perfect girl to give myself to." she starred at me for a minute then accepted my kisses.

Let's just say for the rest of the night the car 'bumped'.

It was true what Topaz said that night, we had both found the perfect person to give ourselves to, we trust each other, we care for each other and we love each other. She was really the person that I wanted to give myself to; she's the one I love. She's My Love.


End file.
